Deliverance
by waywarddemons
Summary: Dean needs to spend a little me time, and not bother to worry or care about where or why.


Dean lay with his fingers interlocked behind his head. A smile crept its way on to his face as he lay with his eyes closed. It had been far to long since he let himself do this. Far too long. Screw his rules, he was growing desperate. And it wasn't like anyone was going to figure it out. Cash money buys you a lot these days, the most important is privacy, silence, and no trails leading back to him. He'd learned that one the hard way.

A cold hand reached up under his shirt, marveling at his muscles. There isn't an ounce of fat on Dean's body, he's muscled and strong. Even if he wears a shit ton of layers, anyone can see that. He tries to soften himself, to bend at the old mattress under him, but he's got this air of strength around him. Like nothing is too much for him to handle. His body is hard, his face his hard, his eyes are hard, and his dick is hard.

The blonde woman purred against his stomach, planting a soft kiss on it. She looked up at him, eyes clouded with misjudgment, high off the smell of Dean's musk, and undoubtedly something else. After all, he found her like you would any other girl in her profession, in a whore house.

He could hear the sounds of others having sex around him, separated by a thin curtain instead of a door. She picked him, saving himself from looking at the line up as he sipped on his beer. She came on strong, and strong was what Dean was in the mood for.

She had thrown him against the wall the second he entered the room, shutting the curtain fast and letting her icy fingers search what she could of Dean's body. His jacket, flannel, and even his t-shirt lay on the floor now. He laughed watching her frown with every new layer she had to strip him off until she was satisfied with him in just his undershirt and jeans.

"Anything you're against?" She asked, and Dean could tell this was her serious voice, her work voice. She had abandoned the husky draw from earlier.

Dean chuckled, "If you can do something I haven't tried, I'd marry you on the spot."

She seemed unaffected with his words, her body still between his legs as he lay mostly spread out for her. "Safe word?"

Dean licks his lips and lays back down, closing his eyes and making himself comfortable. "Pie."

Her hands make quick work of the belt holding his jeans around his waist, and as she pulls at them Dean lifts his hips and helps her. He'd be proud of the fact she managed to pull his boxers off as well, if she didn't do things like this for a living. He doesn't bother to ask her what her safe word is, he didn't even bother to ask her what her name was. Because right now Dean didn't care. All that mattered to him right now was the rock hard cock poking his head straight up.

She disappeared, Dean heard the weight of her body leaving the springs under her. Dean peaks at her, watching her shake her ass as she walks to a rather large chest in the corner of the room. She opens it and now Dean's interest is fully on what she's going to take out. This wasn't his first run at the whore house, and every girl treated him differently. Only usually he had to ask for this sort of treatment.

She turned around to find Dean leaning on one elbow, eyes soly focused on the cuffs in her hands. Now fluffy fabric around them, no; these ones looked like real cuffs, lock and key police grade cuffs.

Dean lay back down, holding his wrists out for her. He'd never in his life been so willing to feel the cold metal bite into his skin as he was now. She cuffed one, roughly pulling it above his head and locking it against the metal frame. She followed suit with the other, hovering over Dean for a moment with her chest in his face.

Dean inhaled her, and continued to when he wasn't met with the overwhelming stench of sex on her. She smelt like fruit instead. She turned around, legs still wrapped around his waist, the fabric of her panties against his pulsing dick now. He can see her ass, the curve of her back and the way her blonde hair falls along her creamy skin. Cold metal finds his ankles and he all but hisses as she pulls his legs father apart.

Dean knows she's teasing him, because just before she climbs off of him she grinds herself against him, and moans a little. Dean can feel the wetness between her legs on his dick and he feels it twitch against her. But then she stands, once more climbing off the bed and returning to her trunk of treasures. Hes hot, his body feeling like its on fire and yet nothing has even happened.

Before she pulls out her new toy, while still bent over with her ass facing Dean, she slips her fingers under the fabric of her panties and pulls. Showing her freshly shaved pussy for Dean. The black fabric of her thong falling at her ankles until she steps out of them.

She stands over him now, "Blind fold?" She asks holding up a thick piece of pink fabric. Dean wants to say no, but when he doesn't answer right away she bends down in front of him and ties it to his head anyway. Obstructing his view of her. "Don't worry," She whispers into his ear, breath hot against his skin, and Dean knows she must have seen the frown on his face as she tied it to him. "It wont stay on the whole time."

She climbs on him again. Legs around his chest this time while his dick twitches in search of her. She doesn't say anything, in fact Dean has no idea what is going to happen next. It isn't until shes sitting on his face, her beautiful soft pussy an inch away from his mouth that he know's what he's supposed to do.

He reaches out with his tongue, one small stroke across her wet sex and she's lowering herself onto him. Dean inhales again, liking this scent more then the fruity one before and indulges himself. Lapping up every part of her that he could. Fucking her with his tongue as she rides his face. Grinding against him, suffocating him.

He hears the moans leaving her and knows she's not faking it. Not like the few others girls on this floor. Her pleasure is real. Dean pulls at the cuffs, wanting to grip her hips and keep her still, wanting to stick his tongue farther into her, wanting to bring her to that orgasm that he knows she's trying to hard to avoid. He needs to taste it, all that she has to offer him, he wants it.

Her hips buck one last time and Dean knows he's done it, he moves his mouth, ready to taste the sweet and sour taste of her cum. She shakes, and so does Dean. And just as he's about to get his taste she climbs off of him, breathing heavy as she finally comes. Dean sighs. "Damn baby. You're good." She says out of breath next to him.

Again he hears her in her chest and this time its followed by the sound of a vibrating toy. This is torture, Dean needs to see what toy she's chosen. Needs to see just how she plans to use it. But he can't. The vibration grows louder, and louder, and her weight on the bed makes him fully aware of where she is.

Again between his legs. His dick twitches again. She presses the cool toy against it, and Dean bucks his hips and bites his lower lip. He wasn't expecting that. "You like this toy?" She asks, dragging it along his length. Swirling it along his head and back down where she presses it firmly to his ball sack.

Dean nods, and she retreats the toy. "I asked you a question." Her voice is stern, and sexy as hell. "Do you like this toy?" She repeats.

"Yes." Dean moans, unable to simply say the word as she once again has the toy pressed against him.

"I do too." She giggles. She folds Dean's dick up, forcing it to lay against his stomach. The toy holding its head down. She climbs on top of him again, "I like this toy a lot." She moans, riding the toy. Dean turns his head and bites into his arm, holding back the wave of needing to cum. Something about the way she's dragging this out tells him she wouldn't be too happy with him if he came right now. Her juices drip down, coating his dick in a nice layer of her. She rides faster, the toy dragging harder and faster against his length and Dean doesn't know if he can stop himself this time.

She retreats again, but Dean can still hear the buzz of her toy being muffled, and knows she's still playing with herself, still drawing out her own pleasure. "Ooo, looks like someone enjoys this toy a lot too." The toy is off now, and Dean can finally let go of his arm between his teeth. Her tongue, wet and warm laps up the bead of pre-come oozing from Dean.

Dean didn't know when it appeared, but the slap against his stomach tells him she didn't just bring the little vibrating toy to the bed this time. She hits him, softly at first as if seeing just how much he can take before proceeding to hit him harder with each turn. Dean still wears his undershirt, but its hiked up around his throat and the leather of her riding crop bites into Dean's flesh.

"You will only cum when I tell you, understand?" She asks, dragging the leather down his length.

"Yes." Dean says, and he gets a few swift little pats on his dick from the riding crop.

His dick is hard, harder than Dean has let it get in a long time. He hasn't had the time to really draw himself out like this. To really enjoy sex. Its been a mechanical motion for him when he finally get to do it. Which isn't to say it isn't good. But all the girls seem the same under him now, or riding him. Just looking for a quick fuck and selfishly only wanting to get themselves off and not bother to really take care of little Dean.

And Dean doesn't mind. Because he's still getting pleasure out of it, he's still getting to cum deep into some pretty thing. He's still getting to hear the sounds of a woman moaning and feel her cumming around him. He still gets his dick sucked. And he still gets to walk around with the scent of sex lingering on him.

But this is why Dean's here. This is why Dean paid good money to be in this room with whatever strange woman he wanted, or who wanted him. Because he knew here he would be taken care of, he knew in these walls he could forget about everything and really let himself go. Not worry about the outside world and everyone in it. Not think about what is possibly being fucked up in the real world. No, he can lay here with a beautiful young girl taking her sweet time working up Dean's orgasm. He can be tied up and really taken care of. He can get high off the feelings this unknown chick is giving him.

She's laying on top of him now, she must have taken off the teddy she wore earlier because now Dean can feel her soft breasts against his chest. Can feel her hardened nipples pressing against him. "Can I try something? I've never met a customer who let me do this."

"Yes." Dean answers, though he has no idea what she has in store for him. He doesn't care. He's willing to do whatever, already forgetting the safe word he established at the beginning of this little meting. He's too drunk off the pleasure to care.

Until a cold finger brushes against his balls and searches for his asshole. Again Dean feels the need to say no, but he doesn't. And as she works his tight virgin hole Dean bites back his tongue. She climbs off of him, but her finger remains working over him. And she returns and Dean's flooded with the smell of cherry's and Dean knows she's pulled out the lube. Its cold and its wet against him, and quickly warms up as she continues to kneed his asshole. She slips a finger in, pumping it nice and slow at first and Dean knows this isn't her first time filling a guys asshole. He knows she knows he's never had it played with, but both don't say anything.

Eventually she fits two fingers in him and seems rather satisfied with this. The buzzing sounds again, and as soon as her fingers leave their new home, its replaced with the toy. Cold and lubed to slide in nice and easy. Dean's never felt this... full before. But he likes it.

"Good boy. Take this toy." She says, pumping it in and out of Dean's tight hole. Dean knows this toy isn't a real dildo now. Because its far to thin to feel like a real cock. Which Dean is thankful for. And while again his dick is twitching in need of release he hears you sigh. "I didn't want to, but looks like I need to restrain him." She leaves the toy inside of him, vibrating and staying still. Dean can feel it deep into his stomach, his dick can feel it. And then he feels the cock ring she found squeeze its way down to the base of his dick. And he knows.

He's going to enjoy this far more then he anticipated. She's not letting him finish any time soon. She's just begun with him. And Dean is more than okay with that. Again, her tongue laps up the pre-come spilling from him, and continues to pump his asshole full of the toy. It moves easier now, and Dean finds himself rocking back and forth with her thrusts.

"So willing to be fucked. Such a good little boy. Deserves a treat." And the springs on the bed let Dean know shes moving. Again her pussy is in his face, and like a fat kid being denied food for days he eats her hungrily. Not bothering to take his time with her. But she keeps fucking him, her breath hot on Dean's dick and he knows she's about to suck his dick.

She matches his speed, his cock in her mouth without the help of her hands. Her tongue swirls around it, but Dean can't fully appreciate it with his new ring on. That doesn't stop him from fucking her with his tongue again. And she grinds harder against his mouth and he knows this time she's going to let him taste her. He pulls at his cuffs, harder this time because he wants to hold her against him as she cums, he doesn't even let himself think about what she's doing to him, he's too busy feeling her clench against his tongue. Too busy feeling her legs shake on either side of his face.

"Damn." She moans around him, her dick still deep in her mouth. Dean lays back, satisfied. The blind fold is removed, the toy deep in his ass is removed and now he can see he's smeared her make-up. Her mascara running down her cheeks. He's made her cry with her orgasm and Dean is more than happy about this. Her body is covered in sweat, she's shinning for him. All because of his mouth. He licks his lips, tasting her again. "Fucking delicious." He says, and he's telling the truth.

The cuffs around his hands are released, and Dean doesn't know what to make of all of this. She's not done. He hasn't cum yet, the cock ring around his dick is attesting to that. She removes the cuffs around his ankles, but Dean doesn't know what to do with all his freedom now.

She's sitting just above his dick, pussy wet and leaking on to his stomach.

In a quick movement Dean flips them, pressing himself hard against her. She doesn't protest, still dazed from her orgasm. Dean reaches up, his hand wrapping around her neck but he doesn't squeeze, he just wants her to know he's in charge now. And she lets him. Melting into his touch. Dean's lips hover above hers.

He sits up, pulling her with him by her neck. "Take it off." He says, pushing her head into his crotch and hoping she knows he means with her mouth. She does, and Dean removes his grasp on her neck. Instead he pulls at her hair, making a ponytail with his hand and holding onto it firmly. She wraps her lips around Dean and sucks, but Dean wants to hear her gag. And so he pushed her head lower. She gags as her lips feel the ring. Hes choking her, can hear her struggling to breath as she burried deep against him. He pulls her off of him, hears her cough and cover her spit covered mouth with her hands.

But she doesn't stop him. She's used to this. She's a whore after all. Dean forces her down again, and this time she's ready for his forceful hand because she doesn't gag around him. But she can't fully take him in either. Her hands wrap around the ring and loosen it, letting it hand loosely around him.

She doesn't let her hands go to waste though, pulling and kneading his balls in her cold hands. Dean leans back, a moan escaping him as he fucks her perfect mouth a little harder, a little faster. She takes more of him now.

Dean pulls her away, watches as she breaths heavy and remains connected to him threw a few strands of saliva. Dean growls, throwing her back and watching her prefect breasts bounce. He throws the cock ring across the room and dives deep inside of her swollen and wet pussy. His hand is around her throat again and Dean doesn't feel how tightly he's holding her. She claws at his back, bucks her hips against his and the room his filled with the sound of Dean slapping against her.

He fucks her like he's never fucked before. Hard deep thrusts that rattle her. The bed hits the walls, handcuffs clanking against the metal bars. She's screaming under him but Dean's too caught up in his own actions to care. His release is rising inside of him. He takes his hands off her throat and buries his face against her neck. Her fruity smell is mixed with the musk of her sweat and its almost enough to make Dean cum.

He's covered in his own sweat now, and his movements become faster. But he can't get himself to finish. He hears her breathing hitch and he knows shes coming again. She tightens around him, pussy muscles clenching. Her whole body stiffens, legs that are wrapped around him tighten. "Fuck yes!" She screams and reaches another orgasm.

She's helpless now, laying under him completely jaded. He's reached her limit but he doesn't stop. He can't. His hands grip the bed under him, knuckles growing white. Her legs are limply still around him, still clinging to him. He thrusts again and again. Pounding as hard as he can into her.

Bless her, as she tries to meet him only to be slammed into the bed over and over again. Dean's closer still, but not able to release himself into her. She's moaning, her legs shaking around him. Dean's focused on her, also listening in on the other grunts and moans coming from the other rooms near him.

Dean grunted, biting his teeth into the flesh of her shoulder. He tastes blood, but that doesn't stop him. Dean feel his release bubbling to the surface, and finally his hot seed fills her. He continues to thrust, much slower and softer now as he rides out his own orgasm. He's not in control of the noises leaving his mouth, but he doesn't care. His breathing is heavy and he allows himself to lay on top of her for a moment as he allows himself to gain control of himself again.

He pulled out, dick finally lip as it continued to twitch from his orgasm, but only shooting blanks. He runs a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. His whore continued to lay still, her breathing finally reaching her normal pace. She doesn't cover herself, instead she lay still, as if she's sleeping. "Thanks." Dean says, standing and searching the room for his clothes. She opens her eyes slowly, and smiles.

"Honey, any time you need to come back, feel free." She lays back down.

Dean wont though. He never comes back. He'll feel good for a few days and then the guilt of coming here will set in and he'll return to picking up chicks at the bar and go unsatisfied for a while again. But that's okay.

He slips into his boxers and jeans. Bending down and slipping his finger into her pussy one last time. She writhes at his touch, wishing for more when he retreats. He sucks her off his finger, "Fucking delicious."


End file.
